The Ties of Friendship
by souldemon1
Summary: This is my first story, this is only the first chapter, you can put flames just as long as they are not to bad
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of that other stuff, the owners are Konami. I do own Gigoo the clown through his my character  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It was a dark morning, it's always a dark morning. It will always be that way until I collect all seven of the millenium pieces. My darling wife. so beautiful, her lips so sweet, how I long to wake beside her. My love for her burns like a radiant sun surrounded by utter darkness. I Maximillion Pegasus vow to bring my wife back. The fever that struck her.. alas why could God not have mercy and take me to. Everyday was consist pain without her.. my darling my only love. My beautiful plan to collect all seven was ruined by Yugi Moto and his friends. But that was kind off all right, I was in shock, the creator of Duel Monsters beaten by a kid with a weird but kind of cool haircut. But then He came and stole everything. Bakura, Bakura. He ruined everything. He stole my eye when I was too weak to properly defend myself from him. If I were my full strength I would cream him. I've had my millenium eye since I was 25. He purposely waited till I was done dueling Yugi in the Shadow Realm. That thief. My darling wife please forgive my failures. I failed to beat Yugi thus attaining his puzzle; I failed to get the ring, rod, key, necklace, and the scales. I failed to keep my eye. Please forgive me.  
"Pegggasussss, Pegggasussss, my love I will always forgive you. Go to Egypt and see Shada. He will help. I love you. Till next time my love." His dead wife said.  
"My lord, there is a invitation from one Yugi Moto. It is his 17th birthday. Maybe you could take him and his friends to Egypt with you. Hey you could make another Toonworld and give that to him and a Toon Dark Magician I'm sure he'd like that." Said his Guard.  
"Maybe I will," responded Pegasus. Pegasus did go and did do the stuff his guard said but unfourtulity for Yugi and his friends when Pegasus walked in guess who he saw? Bakura. "Ungggh Die thief!" Screamed Pegasus as he leaped at Bakura whose millenium piece was guiding him to the chips.  
  
Souldemon: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this story if you like there will be more. Till next time peaceout. 


	2. Pegasus vs Bakura

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of that other stuff, the owners are Konami. I do own Gigoo the clown. Souldemon1: I am not happy someone tried to steal my name so now I am souldemon1. Mutant Hamster: Hioh, I LOVE sugar I'm happy-happy-happy-happy-happy ^_^ Demonic Pony: I am the muse of Souldemon1. Enjoy the story. Souldemon1: Since I hate Joey with all of Demonic Pony's little black heart there is going to be constant Joey bashing. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
As Pegasus lunged for Bakura, Bakura did the only sensible thing he could think of: he jumped back. Bakura crashed into the buffet table. He knocked it back; his sliver hair along with the back of his head went into the large bowel of vegetable dip. Bakura grabbed the bowl of fruit punch that almost spilled all over him. Pegasus leaped over the fallen buffet table spilling chips everywhere. Pegasus's hands closed around Bakura, as Pegasus began choking the life out of him, Bakura dumped the bowl of punch in Pegasus's face.  
"Take that!" Bakura screamed as his friends pulled Pegasus off. Joey Wheeler grabbed some chips and scooped some dip of the back of Bakura's head.  
"Hey this is really good. I call it Dip of Bakura." Joey yelled.  
"Let me at him. I'll strangle the life out of him." Pegasus screamed in utter rage. As Pegasus was trying to get to him his foot stepped in some dip. As he tried to run he slipped. As Pegasus fell Joey made one of the biggest mistakes in his life. he laughed.  
"Haaa, Haaa, Haaa. This is a real knee slapper. You all are such idiots. Bakura, Pegasus fighting what retards. Haaa, Haaa, Haaa." Joey screamed in between fits of insane laughter. "I have a new name for you two, Dippy one, and Dippy Too-Too." Joey fell to the ground laughing, his face was as red as a fire truck.  
"You think this is funny. You will die!" Pegasus and Bakura screamed. They both leaped at Joey. Pegasus grabbed the cake as Bakura grabbed the rest of the vegetable dip. They both met Joey at the same time. Pegasus slammed Yugi's cake right into his face. Bakura dumped the vegetable dip on his head.  
"All of you stop it now!" Tea Gardener screamed. "Yugi stop them!"  
"It's my party and I'll cry if I want to! Waaaa, Waaaa, Waaaa." Yugi brawled at the top of his lungs.  
"Hey Bakura lets go get lattés, my treat." Pegasus said.  
"Sure, sorry about the millennium thing." Bakura said. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Souldemon1: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, hey Mutant Hamster you have to say goodbye Mutant Hamster: *__* Demonic Pony: No sugar for you for two weeks! Mutant Hamster: *__O WHAT no goodbye 


End file.
